


Tell Me Why

by Siffly



Series: Sous le Sapin de 2018 [17]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: (J'ai pas pu placer Rosa), (et qu'elle mérite tout l'amour du monde), (mais sachez que je l'aime énormément), Gen, Jake est tjrs responsable de tout ce qui se passe, Ray Holt is tired, i love them
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: Raymond Holt tenait à sa routine, son quotidien, ses petites habitudes. Et déjà qu'en temps normal tout ceci était joyeusement bousculé par son équipe de bras-cassés, mais en période de Noël, c'était pire que tout.





	Tell Me Why

**Author's Note:**

> TA TA TAAAAAA TA TAAAAAAAAAAA  
> Je vous avoue qu'au départ, je devais écrire sur Rosa et Charles (pcq I love them et ce brOTP est un chef d’œuvre), et puis... Holt. J'pense que ça suffit complètement comme argument (et je regrette aussi de ne pas avoir réussi à placer Gina) ((tous ses personnages sont si bien je))  
> Bonne lecture !  
> Siffly

Raymond Holt se tenait devant son bureau, une tasse de café à la main, l'air impassible - comme tous les jours depuis qu'il était à la tête de ce commissariat. Et s'il s'était agi d'une journée comme les autres, le capitaine Holt aurait passé la porte, ce serait installé à son bureau, aurait replacé correctement le cadre qui contenait la photo de Cheddar (qui avait été légèrement décalée dans la nuit), et aurait patiemment attendu de voir lequel de ses détectives venaient le voir en premier - et, évidemment, il aurait gagné son pari contre Teddy, c'était évident qu'Amy allait venir le voir avant Jake.  
Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'une journée comme les autres.  
Et en grande partie parce que des guirlandes lumineuses avaient été accrochées devant la pièce, en si grand nombre que l'accès à son bureau lui était parfaitement impossible.  
Les ampoules reprenaient les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, et il devait bien admettre qu'il appréciait l'effort. Mais cela ne changerait rien au savon qu'il allait passer au détective qui avait fait ça.  
\- Peralta, je peux savoir ce que c'est que ça ?  
Le concerné releva la tête de son bureau, l'air sincèrement surpris - alors que tout le département fixait la porte avec un air soit consterné, soit émerveillé (Boyle avait rarement tant ressemblé à un enfant).  
\- Des guirlandes, chef.  
Dieu qu'il le haïssait.  
\- Retirez moi ça immédiatement.  
\- Mais pourquoi moi ? J'ai rien fait !  
\- Ai-je l'air de m'en soucier ? Et en attendant, je prends votre bureau.  
Et ce n'est qu'en entendant le soupir outré que Jake Peralta que le capitaine se permit un haussement de la commissure de ses lèvres. Parfois, cela avait du bon de s'écarter du quotidien.


End file.
